I'll Hold Your Hand
by Ariebby70
Summary: "Tell me you love me."A tear fell from my eye."I love you." His whole body was shaking now "Tell me you only want me." The tears were falling down my face now."Its only you I want."I watched him slowly walk to me then."Tell me I can have my way with you."
1. The Wolf

**A/N: Okay, I've had this story on my mind for a long time. A LONG TIME. An since I don't get a lot of Review's on my other stories I said Hey well maybe this will get me more. So here this story is. REVIEW PLEASE. Okay I'll See You on the Other Side.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOV<strong>_

I never thought about how I would die. I never imagined I would die at only seventeen. I hadn't even really lived yet but I was about to die. I was about to die in the one place that I always felt at peace at.

I was about to die in my meadow. Starring in the green eyes of the huge wolf in front of me I knew I was about to die soon. I just hoped it would be quick. I just hoped the huge wolf didn't play with its food.

The large wolf slowly walked over to me. As if it was waiting for me to run, but why would I run it would catch me easily. I stood there too scared to move, too scared to even make a sound. Let alone a scream for help, even if I did no one would hear me. The wolf continued to move towards me. It then started to circle me. It was huge and had bronze/brown fur.

When it turned I saw deep gash in it leg. It was hurt. There was blood clotted in its fur. I moved my arms slowly pulling my book bag from my shoulders and putting it on the ground. I looked up to see it watching me with a curious gaze.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just have something that can help you."

The wolf turned its head sideways, as if it was wondering what I could do to help him. I pulled out a first aid kit that I needed with me at all times. With myself being such a big klutz there wasn't a day that passed that I didn't use it. I opened it and pulled out a small bottle of peroxide

. I hope it's okay to put this on animal wounds. I might end up making it worse. I grabbed some gauze's and shut the first aid kit. I opened my book bag back up and put it away. I then pulled out my lunch bag and pulled out the half of sandwich it contained.

I finally looked up to see the wolf's eyes still staring at me. Okay Bella now to get it to come over to you without it attacking you_. _ "Come here boy…or girl" I said making my voice soft as if I was calling a dog.

The wolf looked at me as if it smiling… no it looked like it was smirking.

"Come on. Come here." The wolf walked slowly to me and I felt my heart beat speed up, But I wasn't scared.

I held out the sandwich, my hand flat so it wouldn't bite off my fingers. It slowly opened its mouth and its long hot tongue came out and scooped up the sandwich. It chewed the sandwich slowly as if it was taking in the taste.

I slowly raised my hand and sat it on its head, then with my eyes closed I started to pet it. Surprisingly the wolf laid down and I felt it pushing its head into my hand. I looked at the wolf in his strange piercing green eyes and smiled.

"Okay, were doing well so far. Well I guess it's good since I'm still alive."

The wolf closed its eyes and began to make a sound that almost sounded as if it was laughing. I smiled bigger "are you laughing? Can you understand me?" The wolf stopped the sound and looked at me in my eyes, and then nodded its head up and down.

"Wow, you can understand me. Wow, this is weird. Wow." I continued to look at the wolf amazed.

"Okay, umm are you a girl?" The wolf shook its head sideways. "Okay boy then, please don't kill me…but I'm going to treat your wound. Okay."

I said slowly watching its reaction. The wolf looked down his body at the wound then looked at the peroxide then back at me. I guess I'll take that as okay. I grabbed the stuff, and walked to its back leg and opened the peroxide and grabbed a gauze and poured some on in.

"Okay, please don't kill me if it burns you." The wolf made the same laughing sound from before. I dabbed the wound with it a few times before wetting another and doing it again. When the wound were clean I stopped. "Umm, I don't have anything that could keep it covered. But I did clean it."

I walked back to the wolf's head and sat down petting it again. Then I thought about something "Don't wolf's travel in packs? Where's your pack?" I asked the wolf. The wolf looked at me like it was confused. "O I forgot. Yes and no questions. Do you have a pack?"

The wolf looked at me like it was hesitating, finally it nodded its head. After a while we just sat there as I just rubbed his head and he just laid his head on my lap. I almost forgot he was a wolf. Almost. As time passed I sat there in silence rubbing his head. But I wasn't scared, far from it I felt protected somehow.

Before I knew it, it was really late and I had to get home. I had to leave my favorite meadow. I had to leave the wolf. I sighed "I have to go now." The wolf raised its head and turned his head as if it was asking me a question I couldn't hear.

He moved his head off my lap as I got up slowly. I pulled my book bag over my shoulders. I didn't say anything as I retreated from the meadow into the woods heading back to my house.

That night I dreamt of that wolf.

I was on his back as he ran through the forest. Ever since that day I would go back to my meadow at that same time each day but it never came back.

I would always wait with a whole sandwich for him. But he never came back.

Time passed so fast I never seemed to even notice it going by. I sometimes think I dreamt of that wolf. If it was real it would have killed me, right? And it wouldn't have been able to understand me like that. Or even answer my questions.

It felt so real though. I must have dreamt it right.

Right?

* * *

><p><em>-Ariebby70<em>

**Read Please : **

**A/N: What do you think? Review Please. I'll update when I get at least ten reviews. **

**Please Review I really can't wait to post the next part. ( :**

**Review. _Review._ Please. **

**See You Soon Hopefully. ( =**


	2. Your Eye's

**A/N: Do You Love Me? So I logged on and checked to see if I had any reviews. An imagine my surprise when I saw I got eleven already. [ = You guys Rock! So I was like. You know what I'll post the next Chapter. See You On the Other Side. **

**Warning: There IS some Sexual Stuff in this Chapter. Lol**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Years Later<strong> _

"Bella!" I got up quickly and ran down the stairs to Charlie. I didn't have time to speak before he spoke. "Can you get me a beer?" I smiled at him and nodded going to the kitchen to get it.

I looked around in all the cabinets and the refrigerator, but I didn't see any. I walked into the living room back to Charlie. "Dad, there aren't anymore." He was still looking at the football game on the television.

"Dad, did you hear me?" He looked up at me then "What did you say?"

I sighed "There isn't any more left." His face scrunched up "Umm, could you go get me some more please."

I looked him in the eyes for a moment. Then I nodded and went to go put my coat on and get my car keys. It was raining outside lightly, so I knew I wanted to hurry before it picked up. When I finally got into my Volvo a birthday gift from my father for my nineteenth birthday I sighed and sat there for a minute thinking.

A year ago Charlie got hurt on the job really badly. I guess hurt is an understatement. He was in Seattle and he pulled over a car that was reported stolen. When he asked the man to step out of the car, the man frantically shot Charlie five times and then drove off.

He was never caught.

But Charlie was in the hospital for a long time, he had so many surgeries. He almost didn't make it. I didn't leave after graduation I stayed to take care of him. I decided to take a year off because Charlie needed me.

It was raining pretty hard when I finally got to the store. I ran in and headed straight to the beer. I grabbed the kind Charlie liked and went to the checkout line. Dreading the conversation I knew that was about to happen.

"Bella, underage drinking. You naughty girl." Mike Newton said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes "it's for Charlie." He smiled a toothy smile at me that I think was supposed to be sexy. "It's okay Bella. I can keep a secret. Though I'm a little hurt you didn't invite me to drink with you."

I rolled my eyes yet again. "Mike, it's for Charlie. I don't even drink beer." I said waiting for him to ring up Charlie's beer. "So you admit you drink? Why have you never invited me when you have?" he said sounding hurt.

" Mike, could you just ring up the beer. I need to get back to Charlie." He smiled at me "Okay, doll face." I rolled my eyes and gave him the money I owed and grabbed the bag and headed out the store when I bumped into someone.

The person dropped all their stuff. "I'm so sorry. Hear let me help you." I helped the person pick up their stuff and when I was done I looked up and I was met with green eyes. They were so familiar but they were darker. "Your eyes."

I said looking the short girl in the eyes. She looked at me with a huge smile on her face. She was really short. Even shirt compared to me. she had black hair that was cut short. But she was beautiful. "Hi, I'm Alice. You are…." I was still staring at her eyes for a while.

I finally snapped out of it and I blushed when I realized she was waiting for me to answer her. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just your eyes are… there pretty. And I'm Bella." She smiled bigger at me. "Thanks yours are so pretty too. Bella, I'm new to town and I was wondering if you knew any places to hang out and have fun?"

I thought for a minute. "Well there really isn't anything to do around here. But if you go to Seattle or Port Angeles there a lot to do." She was bouncing up and down now. "That's great. Would you like to go with me? Like show me around."

I nodded and smiled at her. "Sure, here's my number." I said taking her phone out her hand and putting my number in it. She was smiling even bigger now. " Well Bella I…" Mike then decided to join the conversation.

" Just kiss each other already." He said hopefully, and sarcastically. I was about to say a smart remark when I heard Alice growl. Like full blown growl like dogs do, It was under her breath but I heard her. I looked back at her and she had a frown on her face.

But she looked like she was looking off into space. I tapped her "Alice, are you okay?" She snapped out of whatever she

She nodded and was bouncing once again " See you soon Bella. We are going to best friends. I can already tell." I smiled at her. She seemed nice, just overly hipper. I have never really had a best friend before though. " Yeah I think so too Alice."

I walked out to my car and drove off to home. When I got home I went to Charlie and sat the bear down on the table next to him. "Thanks Bells." I smiled at him "Welcome dad, do you want me to make something for you."

He shook his head " I'll just heat me up some food from last night." I ran up the steps skipping every other one. Proud of myself when I made it up stairs without tripping. When I got into my room I went straight to my dresser and grabbed some clothes for when I got out of the shower.

I grabbed some black sweat pants and red spaghetti strap t shirt and a pair of black boy shorts, I sat them down on my bed. Then went to the bathroom to shower, I stripped and got into the hot almost scolding water and I felt all my muscles relax under the water.

I sighed and washed my body, also shaved the places that were in need of a shave. After I was done shaving I felt something along my skin it felt almost like electricity. I then felt myself getting even wetter between my legs.

I was so aroused, I don't know what was wrong with me but, I need to get a release. I quickly moved the shower head off of its hook and brought it between my legs letting the water hit me where I so needed a release.

I used my hand that wasn't holding the shower head to massage my lips teasing myself. Just feeling the sensation of the water on my clit. The feeling of my hand pleasuring myself, after a while that alone had me about to climax.

I bit my bottom lip as I felt the tightening in the bottom of my stomach before my legs shook as I came.

I almost fell. I was breathing hard for a while before I put the shower head back after I cleaned myself off.

I stopped the water and got out the shower and wrapped the towel around my body after drying my long brown hair off. I looked in the mirror at my face then. I looked at my pale skin and my almost red lips.

My muddy brown eyes and just my whole heart shaped face and I sighed. Growing up I always felt so plain so awkward. All the other girls were so much prettier than me. They were liked more than me. Sometimes when I'm alone I almost feel pretty then I go into public and see the women and I don't feel that way anymore.

I know I'm not ugly but I'm nothing special. I sighed and went to open the door to see it was cracked. Didn't I shut it before I came in here? I shrugged my shoulders.

Maybe I didn't.

I walked into my room and sat on my bed and started to put lotion on my body. I slipped on my boy shorts and the red t shirt. I decided I didn't want to sleep in any sweats. I was kind of warm. I laid down on my bed and got under my covers.

When I was almost sleeping my phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID it as Private.

Who would call me private? I picked it up "Hello?" I couldn't hear anything on the other end. "Hello, is anyone there?"

I sighed and then hung up. I laid back down and was out soon after. I dreamt that night about green eyes. When I woke up the next morning it was to my phone ringing. Who is calling my phone at nine in the morning on a Saturday.

"Hello?" I then heard a voice that I knew "Hey, Bella. It's Alice, I was calling to see if you wanted to go to a club tonight? Someone told me about this club in Seattle called Breaking Dawn. Would you like to check it out?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Umm, Sure Alice. What time do you want to meet up?" She started to laugh " How about I just pick you up? Where do you live? Is Nine okay for me to pick you up?" I laughed at her being so hipper. I told her my address and then told her that nine was okay.

"Okay, Well I'll see you later." I smiled and nodded even though she couldn't see me. " Okay, Later Alice." I hung up and got up and stretched. Since I was already up there was no way I could go to sleep. I went in the bathroom and Brushed my teeth, washed my face and combed my hair.

I went down stairs to see that Charlie was sleep on the couch. Ouch. He was going to be feeling that today. I shook his shoulder "Dad…dad …dad… go get in your bed." He made some sounds then got up still mostly sleep and went to get in his bed.

I smiled and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Thirty minutes later I had waffles, eggs and bacon. I sat down and made a plate for myself, I ate quietly. I sat there thinking. I don't know why but I feel like I need to go to my meadow.

That dream last night just makes me feel like I need to go there. I hadn't been there in a year.

I got up and cleaned off my plate, then went upstairs to my room. I pulled on my black sweat pants and a jacket over my spaghetti strap. I slipped on some socks and my black and white converses, then grabbed my phone. I ran back down stairs writing a not for Charlie saying I would be back soon. I ran out the back door locking it after myself, then I ran deep into the woods behind my house till I was passing familiar trees. After running for a while I finally was almost to the clearing were my meadow was. When I passed the last few trees I saw it. I saw him, the wolf my wolf. He was the same bronze color and he was laying down. I walked slowly towards him. His head snapped up and looked in my direction. His eyes were still that beautiful green color.

"Hi boy, remember me." he looked at me but didn't make any head movement.

" I knew you weren't a dream. I knew…" he turned his head to the side. I smiled "Okay, do you remember me boy?"

I waited for the wolf to move his head. So I could prove to myself that it was in fact real life, not a dream the couple years ago when I had seen him last. He didn't disappoint he nodded his head and I smiled. I walked over to him and sat down petting his head, scratching behind his ear.

I heard his noises of enjoyment. And I smiled. "I don't know why. But I feel safe around you."

The wolf looked at me in my eyes as if I he wanted me to hear him, but it made no sound. I sat there with him four hours. Before I realized it was seven twenty. I had spent all day with this wolf. I knew I had to get back soon if I wanted to get ready for tonight with Alice.

" I have to go boy, but I'll be back soon." I said standing up remember the first time I left. I walked slowly away from the wolf. " Bye." I said heading back to my house. When I got in I saw Charlie was watching another football game.

He didn't say anything when I headed upstairs. I hopped in the shower and cleaned my body. When I was out the shower I searched my closet for something to wear to a club. After looking through most of my clothes I settled on my little black dress.

It was collecting dust in the back of my closet. It was strapless and ended above knees. It showed every curve in my body. Since I knew it was warmer in Seattle and we would be inside I figured I could show some skin. I slipped it on my body, I then slipped on my black converses on.

I wasn't even going to try with heels. I then blow dried my hair then added curls. When I was done I put a dab of red lipstick. My lips really didn't need any more red. But it didn't hurt. I added some mascara, and then grabbed my purse and phone. Before I walked out of my room I looked in the mirror.

I looked pretty. Sexy even. I smiled at myself in the mirror. An then I ran down stairs just when the doorbell rang. I looked over to tell Charlie I was gone but he was already sleep. I walked over to him and kissed his head. I ran to the door and opened it.

" Hi Bella. Im so excited! Are you ready were going to have so much fun. O my god you look sexy Bella! Wait! Bella why are you wearing those shoes! Bella!" I smiled at her as I shut my door, and walked with her to her car. "Because I don't have a graceful bone in my body, and I would have broken something if I wore heels." she looked at me for a second up and down. "I wish you would have worn heel, but you are rocking it girl. Were two sexy ass females."

She had on a dress that was almost like mine but it was sparkly, and of course pink. I laughed with her and got in her car in the passenger seat. We drove to Seattle I almost thought we would get there really late. But Alice drove really fast. I know I'm a daughter of a cop.

So I always follow the speed limit. But I could have sworn she was going one hundred miles per hour. When we got to Breaking Dawn we both got out really fast. She was so excited, and I couldn't help being excited to. When we got in we went straight to get a table. When we both sat down she began to tell me about how she had a boyfriend and his name was Jasper.

She's twenty one. He was twenty three.

I told her stuff about my boring life. After a while we both knew every almost detail about each other's life and I found myself really liking her. We were just about to dance when a man walked over to our table.

I was too busy looking at Alice I could hear her growling again, like she did the day before.

Just as I was about to ask her if she was okay, he spoke.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Ariebby70.<em>**

**_A/N: SO what Do you think? Who Called Bella? Why does Alice Keep Growling? And Who is At their table? Review Review Review. I'll Update When I Get At Least ten. But I Would freaking love you O.D. If I got fifteen. I'm happy with ten more though. But fifteen I'd be like ecstatic! SO Review. Review. Review._**


	3. Musical Voices

**A/N: Okay I spoil You guys way to much. Three Chapter's In two days. Even though I didnt get Ten more Reviews I really Wanted to post the next chapter. SO here you go. I hope I get at least ten reviews to for this, Pleaseee ( : Hey Look I have manner's. Hope you like this chapter. Well that's about it. I'll see you on the other side. **

**Warning: There is some graphic stuff in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOV<strong>_

Alice's growling was cut off by a loud slimy sounding laugh. "Alice dear no need for that." I looked up to see a tall skinny man with blonde hair. His hair was cut shaggily short around his shoulders like he cut it himself with his eyes closed.

His eyes were an oceanic blue I had never seen before. They were bright maybe even beautiful. But they were scary. They looked like they held something evil. I chill ran through my body then. "James what are you doing here."

Alice said with anger in her voice. He stepped back with his hand over his heart as if he had been hurt. "Alice, I can't just go out for a night on the town." Alice's demeanor changed then. She was relaxed and had a slight smirk on her face. "James, we both know that when you go for a night on the town it leads to trouble. What do you want?"

He didn't answer her he chose to look her body up and down. His eyes seemed to darken a shade, with lust. James then decided to take notice of me then. "Well what do we have here?" he said coming over to me and putting his hand out for my hand, so he could kiss it.

Yea if the creep thought that was happening he was crazy. I looked at him with a glare on my face, he was making me and I think Alice uncomfortable.

When I made no move to give him my hand he spoke again. "Well, you're a little spitfire. I like it." He said and surprisingly his eyes seem to darken even more. Another chill went through me of fear. "James, buddy haven't seen you in a while."

All three of our heads turned to the voice that was now standing at our table. The voice didn't seem to be sad at all that he hadn't seen James. The new man at our table had blonde hair also that was cut shorter than James's but looked like it was done by a stylist rather than by himself. He was slim but was built with muscles. He was beautiful, not creepy looking like James. Alice bounced up into the man's arms. "Jasper, what are you doing here?" she said with a smile on her face.

Jaspers scowl fell from his face as he looked at her "Just had a _feeling_ I should come see if you and Bella were okay."

He then turned to me "Bella, I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend." I smiled at him and blushed feeling embarrassed that I thought of Alice's boyfriend like that.

" It's great to meet you. I have heard a lot about you." I said smiling at his southern accent. That's when James decided to join back in the conversation "well not that this isn't so fucking sweet. I have to go, but I'll see you around Bella." He said with a menacing smile on his face.

I looked at him as he walked away fading into the groups of people in the club. I shook my head to clear it as I heard Alice's laugh. I looked at her to see Jasper kissing her neck. I blushed at their public display of affection. "Bella, do you care if I go dance with Jasper for this song?"

I shook my head before she was done. "Go , I don't care." She smiled a huge smile at me.

"Thanks Bells!" I smiled at her as she pulled Jasper away from the table onto the dance floor to dance.

I smiled as they danced for a while then I started feeling the thing I felt the night before. It felt like electric current or something was along my skin. It didn't hurt it felt warm, it felt nice. I felt my heart beat speed up slightly, then I heard a musical voice. "Why aren't you out there dancing."

I looked up to see a Greek god standing before me. The first thing I notice about him was bronze hair and green eyes. His eyes were just like… no couldn't be. His face looked like it was sculpted from marble. It looked smooth but soft, so soft. He was beautiful, no gorgeous. He was built lean but had so much muscle. Even wearing his black shirt you could tell he was built beautifully under it. He had a smirk on his face. A smirk.

I stared into his eyes, somehow hypnotized by them." Do I know you from somewhere?"

I had to ask it was just…he was so familiar. He smiled a beautiful white smile at me. "No, I would have defiantly remembered you, if I did." I smiled and blushed as he sat down across from me. "So what's your name?" I smiled back at him "Bella, what's yours?" He was looking at me with a look I couldn't figure out.

"Edward. Edward Cullen. I think you have already met my sister and Jasper."

What? Alice is his sister. " Alice is your sister?" I asked feeling dumb for a moment. He smiled "Yeah , sadly. But don't tell her I said that. I came with Jasper."

I was speaking before I could stop myself. " that must be why you seem so familiar to me. I mean your eyes. There… so… I mean…you…" I was cut off by his musical laugh. "Yeah, we have our mother's eyes." I nodded my head feeling flushed.

" I'm going to go to the lady's room. I'll be right back." He smiled at me and nodded his head. I got up and almost was running to the bathroom. When I got there I went straight to the sink and dabbed water on my face. _Come on Bella your losing it girl. Just go back out there and talk to him. You can do this. He couldn't be a … he couldn't be that…. Nope. Not possible. I'm losing it._

I dried my face and walked out of the girls restroom when a pair of strong arms grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. "Hello again Bella, I told you I'd see you soon." He said dragging his nose against my neck and face. "GET OFF ME!"

I said as he moved his leg in-between my legs moving them apart. He was so strong I felt his hold stopping the flow of blood in my arm. He put his other hand over my mouth, His rough hands touching my skin. Could feel all the calyces on his hands, I wanted to throw up.

"Now Bella Dear we can't have any of that. I just want to have some fun. You seem like the type to like it nice and hard. Don't you bitch!" I was crying now I couldn't even really squirm let alone get out of his grasp. I felt his hand go up my dress trying to pull my panties down.

I was sobbing now, true fear hitting me as I was in his arms helpless. Then his hands were gone and I was no longer pushed against the wall. I was on the floor. I looked up to see Edward had him against the other wall. Edward had his hand around James's throat.

James's feet weren't touching the ground. I could hear Edward saying things but I couldn't hear what. Edward was shaking his whole body was shacking, and so was James's. Edward let James go and James stood there for a minute catching his breath before he walked away angrily, not giving me a second glance. I sat on the floor as he walked away.

Edward made his way over to me. "Are you okay Bella?" he said his arms pulling me to his chest. He was so warm, and strong. I felt another shiver go through my body, but not one of fear. I felt so safe, in his arms. I could feel the electric thing now stronger than ever. But I didn't know what that meant.

"I'm okay now. Just hold me." I said as we sat there on the floor. He didn't say anything else he just held me. After a while he spook " Bella, I think it may be time for you to go home. I'll drive you." I shook my head "Alice brought me, I can just go with her." He shook his head "No its okay, I'll do it."

I looked at him for a minute in his eyes. He looked as if he was begging me. Begging me what I didn't know, to let him take care of me? I sighed "Okay, Edward." He helped me up and we started to head back to the main part of the club. We walked through the crowds. When we got outside we walked towards a black charger. "This is your car?"

I asked him shock in my voice. "Yeah, what did you expect?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." When we were both in the car, I remembered something. "What about Alice wont she worry? I don't want her to worry." He looked at me for a minute with that same look from before.

"I already let her know I have you." He said softly as he started the car. "You did?"

He nodded his head. He drove just as fast as Alice did, if not faster, an soon I was falling asleep. When I woke up I could hear his voice, he was calling my name. I sat up and looked around his car "Your home." I looked out the window at my house, and nodded my head.

"Umm, thank you Edward. For what you did tonight, if you hadn't of came…I … thank you. "I said looking down at my lap. I felt his warm finger pull my face up to look at him. " Your welcome Beautiful. I'm just glad you're okay. " He lends over and kisses my cheek softly.

When he lends away I could still feel his lips on my cheek. The heat from it had the electric thing going haywire. I smiled at him "Well, I guess I'll see you around." I said lamely, I wanted to believe that Edward saw me in that way. Even though he called me beautiful, I couldn't imagine a man like him wanting to be with me.

" See you around Bella." I smiled at him and as much as I wanted stay with him I got out the car and made my way inside my house. I tip toed up the stairs quietly as I could and went straight to my room

. I slipped off my shoes and my dress and got into my bed. I laid there thinking about the feeling's I got being around Edward, and feeling's I got being around the wolf. I felt safe and content, and even loved somehow.

I didn't want to think of what almost happened with James. I didn't let myself think what could have been.

When I was in between being sleep and being awake, I thought about something.

I never told Edward where I lived.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ariebby70<strong>

_**A/N: Okay so what did you think? Review Review Review. What do you think of James? We finally get to meet Edward. I have a Juicy chapter for you next. So review SO I Can Post it. See You soon Hopefully. **_

**Ten Reviews=Update ( = **

**Can't Wait To put the next one. It's good! **


	4. Belward

_**A/N: Hello Again (= I wasn't planning on posting this till tomorrow. But Since I got that many reviews for the last one. I decided to be extra nice (= I don't want to give away thing. I do want to thank the people who review, it makes me get inspired to write more. Also thanks for dealing with some of my spelling mistakes.**_

_** So I'll shut up now. See you on the other side**. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>BOV<em>**

"_Fuck, Edward Please! I need you." _

_I had just got out of the shower and when I went into my room to put clothes on. There was Edward. He was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room. I wasn't scared though. I didn't ask him why he was here. Or even how he got in my house, I just went to him._

_ I dropped my towel at my feet and all but ran to him. I was now currently under him on my bed. How he moved us, without me knowing I don't know. Edward was currently kissing every inch of my body. I needed him so bad, and he was teasing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling his jean covered erection into my wet heat. I needed the friction. I needed him. _

_"Edward, don't tease me." I said moaning the words. _

_He started growling then, I looked at his face to see his emotions. His eyes, those eyes were darker now. _

_The light smooth green was gone, and in its place were blue eyes. I screamed and tried to push him away. But he just pinned my arms to the bed smiling at me as I tried to get out of his grasp._

_ "Bella, did you miss me. I missed you so much. It's too bad that Edward interrupted our fun before. But let's not dwell on the past. I have you know." He said with a sick smile on his face. I screamed louder, hoping Charlie or anyone would come save me. But no one was coming. I knew Edward wasn't going to be able to save me. _

_I closed my eyes tight waiting for it to start so it could soon end. Knowing that this was my fate, and I was too weak to stop it._

_ I laid there unable to move, Tears running down my face. _

"Bella, wake up!" I jumped and sat up. Alice was in my room looking at me, sitting on my bed. "What…what are you doing here?" she smiled at me "I came to bring you your phone. You left it at Breaking Dawn last night." She said nodding her head at my phone that was on the bed next to her

. I looked outside the window and it wasn't that bright outside. "What time is it? And how did you get in here?" She laughed "It's seven o'clock and I got in through the window." She said like both things were normal. "The window…what..." she cut me off with more of her laughter "I'm playing, Bella. Your dad let me in."

I nodded my head of course. "Okay, so why are you up so early?" She looked at me with a confused look "I'm always up this early." I nodded my head of course she's up this early. I smiled at her "So, did you have fun at the club last night?" I wanted to see if Edward had mentioned what happened to her. "Yeah, I wish you hadn't of felt sick though and had to go home.

I really wanted us to dance together. Maybe next time though." She said bouncing up and down, making my bed shake. So Edward hadn't told her what happened. "I'm surprised Edward took you home. He usually doesn't really talk to a lot of people. He tends to keep to himself." I looked at her confused, then why did he talk to me last night? "Hey, that reminds me. Did you tell him my address?"

She stopped bouncing "Nope, why?" How did he know where I lived then? "Just wondering." Surprisingly she didn't bug me to ask why I was wondering. "Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to come to a family dinner tomorrow night." I was surprised that she wanted me to meet her family. "Umm, are you sure? I'm not very food with meeting new people." She smiled at me "Oh, don't worry. They already like you. They've heard a lot about you."

I thought for a minute. If it was a family dinner then Edward should be there. Do I want to see him again? Yes I do. "Sure Alice, Where do you live?" She laughed then as she got up and headed to my door. "I'll just pick you up. Anything you wear should be fine. I'll pick you up at seven."

I nodded my head not seeming a point in arguing with her. "Well, I'll see you soon Belward." My head snapped up and looked at her in her green mischief eyes. She knew something, that I didn't." What did you say?" She smiled as she was shutting my door. "I said bye Bella..."

I rolled my eyes at her fake attempted to cover her tracks. She left then and I soon heard her car start up and drive off. I got out of bed and went down stairs to see what Charlie was doing. "Yea Harry, round up the boys. People have been seeing a lot around town. They haven't hurt anyone yet. But I don't want to take any chances, there so big. Okay…yes…Bye."

I walked over to him and sat down at the table next to him. "What's going on dad." He looked at me and smiled a tired smile "People have been seeing these huge wolfs when they've gone near the woods. So the boys and I are going to try to get rid of them. I don't really want to kill them, hopefully we can just scar them away."

I felt my heart stop, my wolf. They were going to hurt him. Kill him maybe.

"Dad you're sure that's a good idea? I mean they haven't hurt anyone right? Plus I don't think you should be going out and doing anything like that. You've been okay lately but I don't want you to over strain yourself." I said hopefully this would make him change him mind. "I'll be okay Bells. I'm healthy as a horse. And folks have been scared, so I have to give them some peace at mind. I don't like it either Bells, but I rather not wait till some ones hurt by one of them. When I can prevent that."

I sighed and nodded my head and went to go upstairs to get dressed. After I showered and was dressed for the day I heard Charlie yell up the stairs "Bella, I'm going to Billy's house to watch the game!" I smiled at that cause now I could go into the woods and warn my wolf. "Okay, see you later. And be careful!"

I heard him laugh "Always am, Bells." Soon after I heard his car pull off, I was downstairs and headed put the back door. I sprinted to my meadow, silently praying the wolf would be there. When I got there I felt the smile come one my face. The wolf was laying down facing the way I would come in to the meadow, as if he was waiting for me.

I walked over to him and sat next to his side and lend against his side. "You have to get out of here." I said looking at him in his face. He didn't look scary; he was such a beautiful creature. I could understand that he could look scary if he wanted to.

But I couldn't picture this creature hurting anyone. "People, are scared of you… and your pack. There trying to get you guys to leave. If you guys don't get spooked and leave then there going to hurt you…."

I sighed as I saw that the wolf turned his head to the side looking as if he wanted me to go on. "And I don't want them to hurt you. I don't know why but…I feel like I'm losing it. I feel like if you get hurt. That It would hurt me also. I just feel safe with you. I know you wouldn't harm me."

I said as I scratched his head. "I hope you understand everything I'm saying." The wolf made a noise in the back of his throat. I looked at his green eyes. I knew he knew what I saying.

"It's crazy, cause I was so scared to be alone. Something happened last night. I was... I am scared of it happening again. But no one being there to save me…but sitting here with you. With your warmth I just feel like your guarding me, like I have no reason to be scared of anything. I never felt so protected before… well I did last night. There was someone, he saved me."

I sighed and looked down at my lap pulling my hand away from the wolf's head.

"Even before he saved me, he made me feel safe with him. He made me feel different. Not a bad different, it was just different. He won't seem to stay out of my head. I keep thinking about him. I can't help but want to know him. Want to know why I feel the way I did when he was around me. .. I mean even know I feel this pool thing. This electric thing I can't even begin to understand. So I …you probably don't even have a clue what I'm talking about. I mean I really don't understand it myself."

I looked away from my lap and looked at the wolf. He was looking at me with an emotion on his face that I couldn't read. "But yeah… you have to get out of her. So they don't hurt you." I said as I tear fell from my eye. I was about to speak again when his long flat tongue came out and licked my tear away.

"Ewww…" I said wiping the slobber away.

I could hear that same laughing sound he would make, and I started to laugh with him. "Way to lighten a mood." We sat there in silence for a while till I heard a howl in the distance. I jumped up the same time he did. He was growling now I looked at him to see he was baring his teeth.

I felt a shiver go through me and I knew there was a problem. He walked in front of me, as another large wolf with white and blonde fur came into view growling as well. My wolf was taller and bigger than the other wolf. The wolf tried to circle my wolf but my wolf didn't move, I think he didn't want to move from in front of me.

My wolf turned to look at me and started making a noise that almost sounded like a command. I stood there scared, not knowing what he was saying. He started to make another sound that I sounded desperate. Did he want me to run? When he made that sound again, I could only think that he was telling me to leave.

I looked at him for a moment. And then I ran, I ran faster than I have every in my life. Behind me I could hear loud growling and movement. I could hear teeth clanking together. When I was almost to my house I heard I howl, but it didn't sound like one of anger.

It sound like one of pain, and it sounded like it came from my wolf. (A/N: I almost stopped it there.)

That night I couldn't sit down for more than a minute. I had to keep moving. I didn't want to think that the other wolf had hurt my wolf. I didn't want to think that he had killed him. The wolf had protected me from his own kind. When Charlie asked me what was wrong I told him I wasn't feeling well.

I tossed and turned in my bed that night, not being able to turn my mind off to fall asleep. When I finally fell asleep, I began to go to a place that I couldn't run from. My dreams. I saw me in the meadow once again with the wolf in front of me. But when I looked at the Blonde colored wolf I didn't just see him.

James was right beside it, petting him, smiling his sinister smile at me. That's when I saw it, there eyes. They were the same, the same oceanic blue evil eyes. Then James was gone but the wolf was still there. Smiling the smile James had just been smiling.

I looked up at my wolf only to see Edward standing there. His green eye's looking into my brown. He wasn't smiling though "Leave Bella. Run. Get out of here." He said with desperation in his voice. Just as I was about to turn the wolf lunged for Edward.

I awoke with a start hearing a noise outside.

Scared I quickly got up to peak out my window. When I got there I saw a huge figure with two green eyes staring at me, Edward's eyes. I quickly ran to turn my light, but when I got back to my window the wolf was gone. It left me wondering if I had actually saw it or not.

I couldn't go back to sleep after that I just sat on my bed and read, waiting for the sun to come up. When it finally did my phone rang, I answered already know who it was. "Yes, Alice." I heard worry in her voice "Are you okay?" I put my book down.

" Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I heard silence on the other end of the phone then.

"I was just wondering… do you still want to come tonight?" I smiled "Yes I want to come, Alice…. But I was thinking. Maybe you could pick me up at six so I could help cook to." It was silent on the phone again. "Okay…..Umm…Bella." I smiled even though she couldn't see it, she sounded so excited.

"I'm glade were friends." I scoffed at her "I thought we were best friends?" she laughed and I joined her. "Yea, I'm glade were best friends to." We hung up soon after that. I got up and started to clean. Maybe that would make this day go by faster. I had to see Edward. I don't know what would be said when I did.

But I just had to make sure he was okay. I just had to…make sure I wasn't crazy. I mean could it be possible. What kind of world is this? Could all mythical monsters and fairytales be real? I didn't know if any of this is possible.

But I did know in a few short I was going to find out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Ariebby70<strong>_

**A/N: So what did you think? Who hates Charlie? Review .Review. Review. Next chapter is the family dinner, which it will bring some more character into the story of course. And one or two might surprise you. (=**

**I'm going to be a little greedy.**

**15 Reviews= Update.**

**Review, Cause I Really can't wait to post the next Chapter.**


	5. Rosalie not Rose

**Hello Again ( = I'm Very sorry it took so long for me to post it. But things in my life have been crazy. I found out I'm Pregnant. ( = With Twins. Wish me luck on that. I'm kind of scared. I hope you like this chapter. See You on the Other side. Don't forget to Review. (=**

**I don't Own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was ready to go at 5:50 pm. I stood at my front door waiting for Alice to pull up. I stood there wearing light blue Levi skinny jeans, a royal blue v neck shirt with my black cardigan over it.

I didn't want to wear any heels, but I didn't just want to throw on my converses so I pulled on my black UGG's. I had just got done curling my hair so it fell down my back in ringlets, with my bangs out over my forehead.

I thought I looked cute. Charlie had told me he was going over to Billy's to watch another game. I was glad he was getting out the house and having fun, before he had to go back to work next week.

Alice pulled up at six o clock on the dot. I felt my heart speed up. I was nervous now about what was to come. It was starting to rain so I ran to Alice's car, hoping my hair wouldn't be a total mess.

When I got in Alice's car I saw her look at my outfit up and down. "You look sexy Bella." I shook my head at her comment and smiled. I looked at her. She had on another dress that was a beautiful peach color. "Alice, is everyone going to be dressing up? I think I under dressed."

She laughed "No your perfect. I always find reasons to dress up. My brother Emmett will probably be in sweats." I smiled at her that made me feel better. Then I thought of something "Alice how can you not be cold in that?"

She smiled and laughed like there was a joke I didn't know about. "Just warm blooded I guess." I shook my head thinking she was crazy. Alice was driving as fast as she did last time if not faster. The pouring rain was making being in the car with her even scarier.

We were driving down a rode I'd never been on before. It didn't look like it lead to anything besides wilderness. But after we past a low hanging tree branch I saw it. It wasn't a house at all it was a mansion.

I could see some walls were made of glass. It looked like something from a fairy tale story. It didn't look like it belonged in forks.

When we pulled into the drive way I saw the front door open and out came a huge man. He was very muscular and very tall , his hair was black and had little curls. His eyes were a gray color, and on his face he had the deepest dimples I have ever seen.

He was smiling a huge smile revealing a white smile. He was beautiful, but he wasn't anywhere near Edward. The huge man opened my door and pulled me out the car into a hug.

"I'm Emmett, but you can call me Em. Welcome to the family."

He was hugging my so tight I felt my air supply shortening. "EMMETT LET HER GO!"

I felt him release me and I caught my breath. After I caught my breath I spoke "Thanks Alice, and it's nice to meet you." He had a sneaky smile on his face now "Well, you're a tiny little thing. But Eddie Boy was right. Your beautiful."

I blushed and looked down shocked that he just said that. Alice interrupted before he could say anything else. "Okay, I think it's time for her to actually get in the house now." she said pulling me to the front door.

The inside of the house was even more gorgeous if that is even possible. Alice was pulling me through the house till soon I was in what can only be called a living room. The room itself was huge, It was big enough to be my house.

I started to think then. Since Edward was a … a wolf. Wouldn't that make his parent wolfs? Alice a wolf? Did they all not hurt humans? Did Edward hurt humans? There were four people on one of the couches watching TV.

All four heads looked at me as I came in the room. They were all beautiful. It was uncanny seeing so much beauty in one room. A man with blonde golden hair and gray eyes walked over to me with a woman with honey colored hair and green eyes.

"Hello, Bella it's great to meet you I'm Carlisle this is my wife Esme, were Alice's, Edward and Emmett's Parents. I smiled at them "It's nice to meet you both. You have a lovely home." Esme looked so happy, she was slightly bouncing next to Carlisle. Guess I know were Alice it gets it from.

Before Esme could say anything Alice spoke up "Bella, This is my boyfriend Jasper and his sister and Emmett's wife Rose." I looked at the two blonde beautiful people in front of me and smiled. "Jasper I've heard a lot about you."

He smiled a white smile at me "All good I hope." I smiled "Of course , it's nice to meet you Jasper and Rose." As soon as I was finished with my sentenced she spoke "Its Rosalie to you." I looked at her noticing her glare for the first time.

She walked away after giving me one last glare. I looked over at all the faces in the room. I saw irritation on Alice's face, Esme looked angry, Carlise was shaking his head with a stern look on his face and Jasper looked embarrassed.

I took a deep breath and returned the smile to my face. Esme spoke then "Bella, would like to help me cook now?"

I nodded my head and followed her into the kitchen. The kitchen looked like something from my dreams. It was beautiful, the counters were marble and it had a huge island in the middle of it, I loved it. Esme and I got to work making different foods and working with each other.

We didn't talk much besides her telling me she liked me and that she hoped I came around more. She was about to leave to tell everyone dinner was ready, when she stopped to talk to me. "Bella, I'm sorry the way Rose acted earlier. I want to promise you it won't happen again but I can't. But I will try to make her stop. Hopefully you'll understand her reasons soon. She's very protective of her us. Specially Edward."

I nodded my head at her honesty. I had so many Questions that needed to be answered. I couldn't picture this family being anything evil though, if they werewolf's they had to be good. They would be so nice to me if they weren't good.

I mean I was still alive. _But for how long Bella? You could me the main course for their dinner._

I had so many questions but I did know for sure Edward was my wolf. He had to be they had the same eye's. I felt safe with both of them I felt… complete. So did it matter to me that he was a monster?

Yet another question I had to figure out.

**~Dinner~**

Before dinner I was nervous but I could feel myself calming down.

Even though Edward had still not shown up when we were all seated at the table and I was beginning to think he wouldn't show his face to night. I was so nervous I'm sure they could tell. I looked over at Emmett to see he had five plates of food in front of him and he was already done with two.

_That's gross. Emmett could defiantly be a wolf. _I thought to myself. Everyone was quietly eating there food, It wasn't weird though. Emmett decided to talk then. "So Bella, seeing any guys lately?"

I looked at him again confused why he would ask me this. "Umm…No" I said blushing and looking around to see everyone looking at me for my answer. He nodded his head "That's cool, so now Eddy boy can finally… "Esme cut him off then.

She and Carlisle began to ask me questions about my life and conversations started to start all around the table. I relaxed and became comfortable with all of them. In the back of my mind I still couldn't get Edward off of my mind. _Where was he?_

I could hear Alice rambling on about shopping, as Carlisle told me about how he was a doctor. I liked this family everyone was different in their own way but then again just the same. I felt safe with all them and all most all of them seemed to like me as well.

Emmett even told me that he already thought of me as a sister. Emmett would occasionally say something nasty and have us all laughing. Well almost everyone. "No, I'm an only child I always wanted a sister or brother though."

I had just answered Jasper's question, he had asked me if I had any siblings. When she spoke "Speaking of siblings…" she said with the first smile I'd seen on her face all night. "Rose don't…" Alice said shaking her head but Rosalie ignored her.

"No Alice this needs to be said. Bella, have you noticed that there's a Cullen missing? My dear brother isn't here. An you're the reason for that. He's avoiding you, he dosnt want you around. So why are you here? Do you think you could just worm your way into our life's, cause a bunch of problems and expect no one to not call you on your shit."

She said looking at me in my eyes. I was confused now. What problems did I cause? Why is he Avoiding me? "What…Rose I don't…Understand." She glared at me then "I told you its Rosalie. An don't play fucking dumb. You know what I'm talking about. Everyone in this room knows you know but no one wants to bring it up."

I looked at her but couldn't look at any of the other faces scared of what I'd find. Does she know I know what Edward is. What they might be. I felt my heart speed up slightly but not of fear I started to feel the tingly thing on my skin again.

I spoke then "I don't know what you mean?" She laughed then "You don't know what I mean? That's hilarious if you don't know by now then you are dumber than I thought. Shit and here I almost thought for a second just a quick second that you were kind of brave to come to a house knowing that it was full of… shit forget it. "

She got up from the table. She started to walk out the room when I finally spoke. "Knowing it was full of werewolf's." I heard a couple of gasps. But I didn't take my eyes off of Rosalie.

She turned to look at me "I knew before I came here tonight what Edward was. I…figured if he was his parents had to be unless you turn into one by getting bit like on the movies." I heard Emmett Chuckle. "So, if my first theory was correct then Alice was one also and Emmett too. Just by the way he eats you can tell he isn't all the way human."

I heard Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper laugh and Emmett say something.

"I don't know if you and Jasper are ones but I figured you knew everyone else was one." She still had a glare on her face "So if you thought he was a werewolf why would you come? You really are stupid or maybe just crazy like your mother." She said looking at me as if I made her sick.

The tears started flowing then down my face. "Did I hit a nerve?" She said smiling at me.

"Yeah, I'm very stupid…. I'm started to think I wasn't thinking clearly when I decided to come here. So maybe I am crazy. But I had to come and make sure he was okay…cause the other wolf…the one that had to be James cause of his eyes…the blue…"

I took a deep breath I could feel the tears coming. I didn't know that she knew anything about my mother. I didn't like thinking or talking about my mother.

"I just had to make sure he was okay, and that I wasn't going crazy. Even though I was terrified of coming I just wanted to make sure he was okay. But you said he was avoiding me so I guess it was pointless." I smiled a sad smile at her as I felt a tear fall from my eye.

"Carlisle and Esme thanks for having me but I really have to go." I said getting up I didn't wait for them to say anything back. I ran out of that room and out of the house. I didn't get far from the house before Alice was following after me telling me to get in her car.

I got in her car and Alice started to drive. When we got to my house she finally spoke. "Bella, I'm so sorry about Rose. I didn't see that she was going to do that. She made her decision at the last minute. My family really is mad at her cause she was went too far. We want you around. I looked at her confused

"Alice what are you talking about you didn't see she would say that?" She smiled at me "I'll tell you another day. You have to be overwhelmed by now."

I looked down at my hands "Alice are you and your family….are you…"

Her voice was soft when she answered "Yes."

I nodded my head tears flowing out of my eyes." Do you kill people?"

Her voice was still soft "no."

I nodded my head again taking a deep breath. "Was He avoiding me?"

And once again her voice was soft if not softer "Yes."

I nodded my head biting my bottom lip. I opened her car door and got out. Shutting her door I ran up to my front door and unlocking it. I ran in and slammed it after me.

**~TWO WEEKS LATER~**

Two weeks had passed from the night I had dinner with the Cullen's.

Two weeks. Alice had called my every day ten times a day. But I never answered. She's even came over a couple times but I never went to the door. I'd tell Charlie to tell her I wasn't home. Even though she probably could hear me with her wolf hearing.

The last couple weeks I didn't leave the house. I could even really bring myself to get out of bed. Charlie had started work so he didn't really notice. All he knew was that I was sleep when he got ready for work and I had went to bed before he got home.

He didn't know that I didn't ever really leave my bed to begin with. The first time I tried to watch tv Teen Wolf was on. Then I turned the channel and Rise of The Lycans was on. It seemed like a sick joke someone was playing on me. I cried so many times I'm surprised I could still cry.

I was in pain. I felt so dumb.

Here I was getting feeling for a man who I had only ever seen once. Well if you count his wolf form it would be a hand full of times. Human form. I caught feelings for a man who wasn't even a man half the time. But I felt this pull to him.

I still felt that pull and I felt like I was going crazy. Ever since Rosalie opened up the mother wound it wouldn't heal again. I kept thinking and dreaming things that happened with Renee over and over.

I'd wake up in a sheet of sweat every night. I could feel myself slipping away and I didn't know what to do. I would dream about Edward some nights. I would dream he was holding me. An sometimes they felt so real, but id wake up and id be alone.

I swear if my life was a movie you would here 'possibility' by Lykke Li playing in the back round.

I woke up this morning to my phone ringing and a number I hand not seen in a while pop up on the screen. It had been Jessica. She was in town and wanted to know if I wanted to go clubbing with her. I had almost said no.

Even though I didn't really like her that much , something in me told me to say yes. Before I knew it I was getting ready for the night out. I had put on a red skin tight tunic dress and some black heals. I put a little more makeup than usual on my face to cover the bags under my eyes. I curled my hair and was ready to go.

When Jessica and I got to the club it was ten o'clock. There were so many people in there we were packed like sardines. The club was called Kisses and had stripper poles for anyone to use on stage. A lot of women and men were taking advantage of them.

Jessica and I had danced for what seemed like hours. I told her I was thirsty and I was going to go get something to drink.

When I got to the bar I heard a man's deep voice say something to me. "Whatever you want it's on me."

I looked at the man next to me. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He had on a white v neck and black jeans. You could see all his muscles and they were big. I looked at his face for minute seeing his white smile and golden colored eyes.

He was beautiful but he wasn't Edward. "Hello I'm Jacob." I smiled at him "Hi I'm Bella."

I ordered a water and Jacob told me he'd pay for it. I looked at him again. "Are you are? I could buy it myself. He smiled and shook his head "I would buy you the world if you let me." I blushed and looked down. "This is enough, thank you."

I said walking away to go find Jessica. When I saw that she was up on stage dancing with some guy on a pole I laughed and watched her. I felt someone come and stand next to me. "I have a private section. You should come and sit with me."

I looked up at Jacobs's tall form. "It's fine. I'm with my friend. Thank you though." I turned to get Jessica down when his cold hand grabbed my arm. I looked up at him he had another smile on his face.

"She can come too, and she can bring the man who has his tongue in her mouth." I looked on the stage to see Jessica was in fact kissing the guy now. I sighed and was about to say no again when he spoke.

"Please I promise I won't bite."

* * *

><p><strong>DO YOU HATE ME? Who Hates Rose? I know your wondering what happened with Renee? And Also Where the hell is Edward? Review. Review Review.<strong>

**10 Reviews = Update. **

**I can't wait to post the next Chapter. SO REVIEW. **


	6. I'm Sorry

**AN: **

**If you already read chapter 6 ignore this update. I just wanted to fix somthing that had people confused. ( = Iff you havent well read on. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Nice To See You Again. ( = Thanks To all The people who reviewed. It means a lot to me that you take the time to do that. At the end of this please tell me what you think about the story so far. **

**Thanks so much ( EclareVampchick ) For whishing my luck on my pregnancy. I just found out that i'm having a girl and a boy. So I'm very excited and terrified. Okay Enough of me talking. Here you go. Don't forget to REVIEW. **

**Last Chapter **

_**I looked up at Jacobs's tall form. "It's fine. I'm with my friend. Thank you though." I turned to get Jessica down when his cold hand grabbed my arm. I looked up at him he had another smile on his face.**_

_**"She can come too, and she can bring the man who has his tongue in her mouth." I looked on the stage to see Jessica was in fact kissing the guy now. I sighed and was about to say no again when he spoke.**_

_**"Please I promise I won't bite."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOV<strong>_

I looked at him for a long time. Jacob was cute beautiful even but that's just that. He was a pretty face a distraction. Distraction from …. Edward. I felt like I should be scared of him. Like I should be running away from him, but here I was still conversing with him.

Even though I felt like I should fear him I didn't, though we just met I knew he wouldn't hurt me. "I'm sorry Jake…but I really was planning on heading home soon. Maybe some other time." I said giving him a small smile.

His smile if even possible got bigger. "Yeah of course some other time…I'll hold you to that." I nodded my head and began to look for Jessica seeing she was no longer on stage. As I looked for Jessica I caught myself wondering why Jacob didn't ask for my number. Wait. Did I want him to ask for my number? Before I could figure out what I wanted I found Jessica.

She was sitting on a table with the same dude from before standing in between her legs. They seemed to be deep in conversation. "Jessica…Excuse me." I said awkwardly. She turned and looked at me her smile dropping some. "Yeah Bella." She said sounding almost irritated with me.

"I'm going to go ahead and go. If that's okay." Her smile got bigger "Yeah sure go…I'll find a way home." I nodded my head and began to make my way out of the club. I finally made it through the moving bodies and was in the parking lot.

When I was almost to my car, I felt like someone was watching me. when I turned to see if anyone was there I jumped seeing his tall muscular form. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure you got to your car okay."

Jacob said smiling a shy smile at me.

I smiled at him slightly. "Oh, you didn't have to do that. I have mace."

Jacob started to laugh a very loud laugh. "Yeah, I should have known you would be prepared. You're a smart girl."

I looked at him for a minute thinking he was making fun of me. "Thanks…I guess…Well this is me." I said unlocking my car and getting in. He gave me one last smile and walked away heading back to the club.

I started my car and headed home. Before I knew it I was on the long road to my house , when something huge came running out of the woods and on the road. My foot hit the brake hard and my car seemed to skid forward.

When I looked up to make sure I didn't hit the creature I realized just what it was… or who it was.

As I looked at the huge wolf in front of my car, green eyes starred back at me. I sat there in my car just staring at those green piercing eyes, mesmerized by them. When the wolf began to come towards me I snapped out of whatever I was in and put my foot on the gas.

My car lurched forward started to speed to my house. The red furred Wolf almost got hit by my car. I almost hit him. When I pulled up at my house I wiped away the trader tears that fell from my face. I ran up the porch stairs and into the house after unlocking it.

I called out Charlie's name but he didn't answer. He must be gone.

When I got upstairs I grabbed a towel and bra and panties and went straight to the bathroom. I ran the water almost scolding and got in after stripping off my clothes. In the shower I felt my muscles relax some as I cried.

I cried because I knew I somehow loved Edward. I cried because he was a werewolf. I cried because nothing made since anymore. I cried because I felt like I was losing myself.

I stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. I got out and dried myself off. I slipped on the plain black bra and black boy-shorts after I put baby oil on my body. When I walked into my room I walked straight to my closet to find a shirt to put on.

When I walked back into my room my old gym forks high school shirt In hand I saw him. At first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. But I knew my mind couldn't make up this much detail this much beauty.

I slipped the shirt over my head as he sat down on the edge of bed. "What are you doing here?" I said my voice sounding weak to my own ears. "You tried to hit me." I rolled my eyes at his hurt expression. "But I didn't though." I said looking down at my feet.

I felt a warm finger pull my face up. I hadn't even heard him move. "Why…Why…don't …" he said then shut his mouth seeming like he couldn't find the right words to say. I pulled away from him and sat on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I said not looking him in his eyes. "I wanted to see you." He said walking over to me. "You saw me. Now what." I said making my voice sound rude. "Bella, I'm sorry." I looked up at his eyes now.

"For what… Avoiding me? For coming into my life and turning it upside down? For making me feel like everything I ever knew was a lie? For making me feel something I can't even begin to describe."

He sat down on my bed next to me. "For all of that…and even more. Bella I can't explain how hard it was to try to stay away from you. I thought it would be the best thing. I'm…we…can't be anything to each other." I nodded my head feeling a single tear fall.

"That's just great. So… why are you here." I said my voice cracking a few times. He pulled me into a hug and it was the best feeling I had ever felt. " I said we couldn't be anything to each other not that I didn't want to be." I pulled away from him anger hitting me. "what does that even mean."

He sighed "Bella, When I'm around you… I feel whole. When you're not around I feel like part of me is missing. I can't get you off my mind. When I can't see you I worry if you're okay. Bella…we can't do this though…I'm not good for you." I looked at him for a minute_. _

_He wanted to be with me? He thought he wasn't good for me. _

As much as I wanted to be mad at him for avoiding me. Something wouldn't let me be mad at him. "Edward I don't care what you are. I want you." I said blushing after I said thinking about how that could sound. I heard him chuckle.

" That beautiful blush." I felt myself blush even darker then. "Edward…I'm not saying that I'm not freaked out that you are a werewolf. I mean my whole life I thought that stuff like that only happened on movies. Im finding out now it's true. But I'm not scared of you."

He smiled at me but didn't say anything. "I mean do silver bullets kill you?" he let out a loud velvet sounding laugh. "No, Bella." I nodded my head "I know you can change into a wolf at any time already. Did someone bite you to be like this?"

He shook his head "I was born like this. But you can be bitten and become like this. But it's a little complicated." I nodded my head "How?" he smiled dropped slightly. "I'll tell you one day." I nodded my head. I found myself yawning.

"Lay down your sleepy." Edward said pulling me to lay down on my bed. I lay next to him and he was holding my hand rubbing his thumb against my hand. When I was falling asleep. I found myself talking to him.

"Don't go…Stay…Stay Edward…Stay." To which he replied. "I wouldn't be able to bring myself to leave."

**~NEXT MORNING~ **

When I woke up the next morning I found that I was no longer laying on my bed, but on Edward. The cover that was once on me was now pushed to the bottom of my bed. Edward was no longer on his side but on his back and I was on laying on his chest that no longer had a shirt on it.

One of Edwards arms was under his head and the other was around my waist. One of my hands was over his heart resting on his peck. The other was just lying on the bed. I lifted my head to see that Edward was in a pair of black boxers only and my shirt had ridden up a lot.

It had ridden up all the way above my belly button. Leaving my butt in my black boy shorts on display. Even though the cover was no longer on me and my body wasn't really covered. I wasn't cold. I was warm.

Edwards body heat was warming me. I laid there just enjoying the feeling of being close to him. After a while I felt Edwards hand slip away from my waist and down to my ass. He gripped it tightly in his large strong hands. An I bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning.

"Edward…Wake up..." I said beginning to feeling myself getting wetter between my legs.

"I'm up Bella. I've been up for a while actually." I laughed and push myself up. "Edward I thought you were sleep." he laughed his eyes seemed to sparkle. "Nope, I was up…but if you will let me keep going if you think I'm sleep then I can _go back_ to sleep." he said with a sneaky smile.

I rolled my eye's at him and got up and ran to the bathroom, remembering morning breath for the first time. After I handled my business, I ran back to him and jumped on my bed. When I sat on the bed he gave me a look I couldn't figure out.

He then sat up on the bed sitting in front of me. "I wanted to try something…Just stay very still…" he leaned toward me. I sat there waiting for him to kiss me. After what seemed like forever but really was only seconds his soft lips were on mine.

I felt sparks and tingles on my lips as his lips kissed mine softly. Before I knew it I had grabbed his bronze hair and was in his lap kissing him hard. I felt his tongue in my mouth taking dominance in the kiss.

I pulled him down on top of me needing to feel his weight on my body, needing to feel his heat. I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling him were I needed him. I moan and I could feel Edward pulling away slowly.

I pulled him down harder onto me and I heard him moan before he pulled away. "Sorry, it shouldn't of went that far…. I don't want you to think that I just..." I kissed his lips softly and smiled at him. "Edward I Like you."

Even though I knew that was a lie. What I wanted to say was. 'Edward I Love you.' But I couldn't say that just yet. We laid back down just feeling each other's warmth, a sharing a kiss here in there.

"Edward." I said after a while. "Yes_, Il mio cuore." _I smiled at whatever he said. "How old are you?" He laughed slightly "I'm Twenty three." I smiled at him. "Robbing the cradle a little don't you think?"

He let out a laud laugh that made me laugh to "I don't know… do you think I am. " He said nuzzling his face in my neck kissing me. "No not at all…I like older men." He felt him smile into my neck then. I closed my eyes content to stay like this with him all day.

I felt him lift his head up "Bella, I have to tell you something." I smiled "Okay what." I said leaning up to kiss his neck my eyes still closed. I felt his hands push me slightly sway to stop. "No Bella this is serious. I have to tell you something."

I opened my eyes to see that his looked as if they held so much pain. I lifted my hand to his cheek. "Okay, Tell me. You can tell my anything."

He pulled away from me then and sat up. "I have to tell you why Rose acted the way she did." **(AN: I almost stopped here)** I took a deep breath. We sat there for a minute I could tell he was having trouble starting it.

I picked up his warm big hand in my small hand. "I'll Hold your hand." "Okay…" He then began to tell the story.

"I had just turned sixteen and I was so excited. You see my kind we don't age like regular humans. We're not immortal but when are enemies are around we don't age at all, even when there not around we age slowly. See even though I was born like this.. . I couldnt faze until I reached a certain age, or if I had gotten to mad.

My family lived in Chicago then and I was supposed to be meeting friends. I hadn't been feeling good that day… I felt off. Like something was the matter with me. But since it was my birthday I decided to shake it off.

On the way to the pizza place we were me and some friends were meeting, I heard them. I mean my whole life I was always good at reading people. But I never thought that…it was even possible to…" he took a deep breath.

"My father would always tell me stories about wolfs and other creatures. How some were bad and others good, but I always figured they were stories. Until that night. Like I said before I heard them…but I didn't here there voices speaking out loud I heard there minds.

I saw two mean leaning against a wall, just standing there. From a outsiders point of view they just looked nervous. But I could here there thoughts. I was reading there mind. I could hear the vile and repulsive things they were thinking. At first I was freaked out…I wondered what was going on with me.

Then I started to pay attention to their thoughts. They were headed to an alley way. They were waiting for a girl to walk by. They were thinking of her schedule, how she always walked by this alley way at this time. They were going to rape her. One of the men was her fiancé he was drunk or high and was thinking of all the ways he wanted to torture her.

After hearing his thoughts I felt like I was imagining things. I felt like I was making things up. I mean I couldn't read peoples mind. Why would I start now…I just kept walking to the pizza place. When I got there it was very dark outside.

I walked into the place and all I could hear was yelling. I fell to the ground clutching my ears. My friend came to me asking what was wrong. I told him it was too loud…" he smiled slightly then.

"I remember him looking at me as if I was crazy. Then I thought I heard him say you should go back home. I agreed. He asked me what I was talking about. I told him I thought I should go home too.

He looked almost scared then. He then told me he hadn't said that out loud. That was then that I knew I had to go back. I got up and ran back to where I last saw the dudes. They weren't there anymore. But just when I was about to leave I heard it.

I heard a scream, a scream of pain and fear. I ran into a alley that was a couple blocks. I saw it then.

The same men from earlier on a girl, she had blond hair and her clothes were ripped. Without thinking I pulled the guy off of her and punched him in the face. The other man tried to come at me but I hit him and he fell to the ground he didn't get back up.

The other man tried to come back at me but I started punching him and hitting him till I couldn't recognize his face. My whole body was shaking, but I wasn't scared or cold. I was angry so angry. I got up and went over to the girl.

She wasn't a girl though she was a woman she looked to be a couple years older than me. She was passed out, I picked her up and ran. I ran to my house. All while my body was still shaking. Luckily my dad was there. He said she was losing a lot of blood and that he didn't know what he could do to save her.

I began to get even angrier. He was a doctor yet he couldn't save her. I ran out of my house still shaking. I ran behind our house and I could feel my body becoming very painful. When I first fazed it was the worst pain i have ever felt. I felt like every bone in my body was breaking…before I knew it I was no longer a boy.

I was a beast, an animal. I had fazed and it scared the life out of me because I didn't know what was going on. Carlisle came out and tried to calm me down enough to faze back into myself. It took a while but I finally did it.

When I fazed back I must have passed out because when I woke up I was in my bed and Carlisle was telling me what I had become. What I was born. I found out Rose just about died that night. She lost so much blood. I also found out that my brother Emmett saved her. Ever since then they have been together.

Emmett loved her at first sight, broken and all. When she woke up she loved him. " He said smiling slightly at me. I nodded my head taking everything in. "So why is she so protective of you?" he sighed.

"That's another story for another time." I nodded my head.

Then I thought of something. "You can read minds?"

He laughed then "Yeah, I can read every mind ive came across since that day. Except yours." He couldn't read my mind. I didn't know if I should be happy or worried something was wrong with me. "Is there something wrong with me?" he laughed then "I tell you I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I feel bad for her." I said looking down at my hands. "Don't she's came a long way and she hates pity." She also hates me. I thought thinking of that night at the Cullen's house.

I nodded my head thinking for a minute. It was now or never Bella. I knew I had to tell him this. If he was going to be with me he had to know my past. "Edward." I took a deep breath. "Yeah…" he said smiling at me slightly pulling me into his lap. "I need to tell you about…about…my mom."

He nodded his head. "About how she tried to kill me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO What DID YOU THING? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Tell me what you think? Do you forgive Edward like Bella Did? What about Jacob? <strong>

**REVIEW. Reviews make me update faster. **

**10 REVIEWS = Update.**

**20 REVIEWS = You Get A Lemon. From Who I'm not telling. (; **

**See you seeon. Hopefully. **

**Ariebby70 **


End file.
